This invention relates generally to the field of systemic, intracranial and intraocular pressures. More specifically, the invention relates to devices and methods for decreasing intracranial and intraocular pressures and increasing systemic arterial pressures and systemic vital organ perfusion, such as those resulting from a traumatic head injury, blood loss, and other injuries and illnesses that cause low blood pressure and poor circulation. The invention provides a means to maintain adequate blood pressure and ventilation in a patient who has low blood pressure and is unable to breathe independently in order to maintain vital organ perfusion and oxygenation.
Decreased organ perfusion results in cell death. Both low systemic pressures, or in the case of the brain, high intracranial pressures reduce vital organ perfusion. Hence, head trauma and shock are generally regarded as the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States for children and young adults. Head trauma often results in swelling of the brain. Because the skull cannot expand, the increased pressures within the brain can lead to death or serious brain injury. While a number of therapies have been evaluated in order to reduce brain swelling, including use of hyperventilation and steroids, an effective way to treat intracranial pressures remains an important medical challenge. Similarly, low blood pressure and multi-organ injury decrease vital organ perfusion and when associated with head trauma there is an increase in pressure within the brain and a subsequent decrease in cerebral blood flow. These patients have an extremely high mortality rate and similarly remain a major medical challenge.